Asymmetrical Love (Death The Kid Love story)
by The Mad Red Reaper
Summary: Alexis Albarn. What else can you really say about her? She has never really had many friends because all she did was focus on school or had her head in a book. She's pretty much a typical school girl really, or so she and everyone else thinks. What happens when she joins DWMA and meets the Grim reapers son, Death the kid...
1. Chapter 1

Alexis

* * *

><p>Chapter 1,<p>

I huffed as I looked up at Death Weapon Miester Academy. _How many steps does this stair case have!_ I could hear yelling from above as I took yet another step. _Damn, I gotta hurry this up, I'm already three hours late on my first day! _I took a deep breath then sprinted to the top of the staircase in full speed. _Yes! I finally made it! _I panted slightly as I then looked up to see two boys looking at me. One of them was sitting next to a pillar had snow white spiky hair, he also wore a black and yellow sorta jacket with maroon red jeans, I also noticed he was wearing a weird head band. The other boy had pale blue hair that looked like it was shaped like a star? I wasn't sure, he wore a black sleeveless shirt with a grey chain scarf, he wore black an white pants and the helms had grey on them, he also happened to be wearing dark grey gloves too.  
>"Er.. Sorry are you waiting for someone?" I ask quietly. The guy with white hair looked up at me.<br>"Are you the new kid everyone's been talking about?" He asked.  
>I blinked, <em>People had been talking about about me?<em>  
>"Er... Sorry I'm not sure, I'm Alexis Albarn..." The guy raised an eyebrow at me but before he could say another word...<p>

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful building? My father's school is magnificent! Perfectly balanced, perfectly symmetrical." A voice said as three figures showed up behind me. Two girls who wore cowboy hats with identical red sweater crop tops with a white tie. One of them wore puffy shorts with knee length boots, she also had short pale blonde hair. The other girl wore jeans instead of shorts and had long dirty blonde hair.  
>The boy however wore a black suit with a skull as a tie, he had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked up the last few steps. He had black hair with 3 white stripes, I couldn't help but notice his amber gold eyes either.<br>"Hey, are _you _the new kid we've been hearing so much about?" The guy with the same white spiky hair asked the guy.  
>The guy looked up at him, "This is my first day, are you here to show me around?"<br>The guy with white hair chuckled slightly."You show up three hours late and you think I've been waiting here to give you a tour? If you'd been here at seven like you're supposed to, you could've looked around yourself."

"What's that? What did you say? Seven?" The guy asked darkly. "No It can't be seven! Say eight dammit! Eight is better!" He suddenly yelled making me jump as he pointed an accusing finger at the white haired guy.  
>"Huh?"<br>The guy with the black suit started a rant about how seven is not symmetrical and eight is, I looked around for the guy with the pale blue hair, _Where'd he go...?_  
>"Take it back...I beg you! Just say eight, please..." The symmetry guy cried out.<br>"Um..." I began staring at the guy who was on his knees.  
>"Dude is there something wrong with you?" The white haired guy asked him.<br>A the shorter girl with puffy shorts started giggling the taller one sighed. "Yes, he's absolutely insane."  
>Then suddenly I hear a shout from above I turn to see a small figure standing on a gigantic spike...What is that thing?<br>"Look up there kid, I think that thing is yelling something at you, I'm not sure what though..."  
>As the figure continued yelling it suddenly feel breaking the tip of the spike.<p>

Suddenly kid guy cried out again as he watched the figure fall.  
>It turned out to be the star haired guy.<br>"Face it kid, I'm much to big of a guy for you to handle and you know it," He boasted as he stood up."Do you see how the very ground shakes beneath my feet?"  
>Kid growled. "Look what you did, it's not symmetrical anymore you jerk."<br>"Ugh, nice. Now you've really done it.." The taller girl sighed as the shorter one 'Oohed'.  
>"Are you ready for this? I'm gonna give you taste of my Black*Star assassin skills." He said jumping up and down, I rolled my eyes at how stupid this guy was. <em>Was this seriously happening on my first day...?<em>  
>"It's not an assassination if you've already been seen idiot." The white haired guy stated sighing, <em>these people sure are idiots.<em>  
>"You are an disgusting pig." Kid hissed at the star guy.<br>"Are you really so eager to risk you're soul so you'd pick a fight with a grim reaper?" Kid asked glaring at the star dude. Wait... He's a grim reaper!  
>"Liz, Patty, weapon for." He ordered the two girls.<br>"Fiiiiiiight!" The shorter one exclaimed. "We've done nothing but fight since we've got off the streets, I could use a break..." The older one groaned as the two turned into a pair of guns as kid grabbed them and pointed them at the star guy.  
>"If you wanna fight let's do it! C'mon Soul!" He called out to the white haired guy, <em>Were they a weapon and meister pair too?<em>  
>'Soul' sighed. "You're the one that's looking for a fight Black*Star, no me."<br>"I'll play along, but I'm warning you new guy, if you do this, you'll lose." Soul warned.  
>"Damn straight! We're gonna make one bad-ass team together." Black*Star grinned. Soul then turned to me, oh, so they hadn't forgotten about me.<br>"What do you say new girl? Wanna join the fight?" Soul asked coolly. I hesitated for a moment then smirked. "I wouldn't miss it."  
>Soul smiled a cool smile back to me.<br>"Let's go." Kid said narrowing his eyes and pointing his pistols at Black*Star and Soul.

* * *

><p>Kid shot at Soul who avoided the shot quickly as he ran. Kid then shot at Black*Star who easily dodged them. Then kid turned to me he hesitated slightly before shooting at me, I dodged smoothly at the first shot, on the second I stumbled slightly as I feel on my ass on the third but still just managed to dodge it getting back on my feet.<br>I groaned. "We can't even get close to that guy." He then turned to me smirking. "What was that? Looking for some more up close in person fight?"  
>He then smirked as he wrapped an arm around my waist, I blushed furiously glaring at him. He then pointed one of his guns to the side of my head, my breath hitched, <em>one shot and I'm dead... Think Alex, think!<em>  
>I then smirked up at him turning my left arm into a scythe blade, Kid of course widened his eyes when he this, if he moved back he'd get sliced, if he shot I'd slice him, he only move forward. I smirked at my plan.<br>"Nice going new girl!" Black*Star called out. I smirked looking up at Kid's amber gold eyes. He did the only thing her could, He moved forwards.  
>He closed the gap between us, his body was pressed against mine as he smirked, I blushed bright red as I squirmed against his body."You know, this is sexual harassment." I huffed at him, Kid just smirked leaning his face closer to mine. <em>No! What do you think you're doing!?<em>

Then Black*Star tried to kick Kid, but he easily blocked it. He then took this as a chance to escape, Kid leaned back, not touching my blade though, he placed his hands on the ground behind him and did a sorta flip and was then back on his feet. He then jumped in the air and kicked Black*Star on the head but Black*Star quickly blocked it. Soul raced ran towards Kid in full speed, He turned his left arm into a Scythe blade as well except his was black and red, my blade was grey with red blood splatters on it. Either way, Kid blocked the attack with ease blocking the blade with one if his guns.  
>"Dammit!" Soul yelled as Kid aimed his gun at Soul's stomach.<br>"What the hell!?" Black*Star yelled. One shot and Soul would be dead.  
>"Soul!" I cried out as Kid pulled the trigger. A sorta red sparkly stuff exploded from Soul's back, yest Kid showed no expression on his face.<br>Soul's eye's widened as he was shot.  
>Soul was then thrown back, he layed unmoving on the ground. I gaped in horror at what he'd done.<br>Soul then flinched and then wrapped his arms around his torso "Aw, man that hurt really, really bad!" Soul cried out.  
>Giggles came from one of Kid's guns', "Do you think a pair of normal pistols would be enough for a grim reaper? We arena't like regular guns that shoot bullets. We shoot compressed wavelengths of our Miester's soul." Explained one of them.<br>Kid shot the three of us a death glare. In the corner of my eye I saw three figures standing not far from where we were. But before I got I proper look at them Black*Star tried to kick Kid in the head, but kid dodged easily. Soul then tried to slice Kid who shot at him. I stood there for a moment_, _ I Saw a flash of light, before it hit me I moved out of the way. Kid smirked. "What not gonna fight anymore?"  
>I glared at him. "I <em>will<em> beat you."

We continued dodging kids shot's Black*Star finally huffed in annoyance, "Let's hurry up and finish this guy off."  
>"It's about time." Soul smirked.<br>Both me and Kid looked at them in confusion. "For what?" Kid demanded.  
>"You should quit with fear of your impending death!" Black*Star spat.<br>"When you say that it just makes me wanna laugh." Kid said coolly.  
>"You won't be laughing, when you taste our power of our friendship!" Black*Star smirked as I cocked an eyebrow at him, Dafuq?<br>"That's right, It's incredible," Soul said."The power is beyond belief."  
>"What?" Kid asked dangerously as the three boys had a stare down as I awkwardly stood in the middle of it.<br>"Let's do it." Soul smirked staring at Kid.  
>"Yeah." Black*Star agreed. As Soul struck an odd pose he yelled "TRANSFORM!" And transformed himself into a Scythe with a flash of light.<br>"Whoa..." Kid awed.  
>"That's so cool!" One of the pistols exclaimed.<br>"I don't think their taking this very seriously." Said the other, to be honest, I don't think they were.  
>"C'mon Soul!" Black*Star called out throwing his hands in the air to catch him when he came down. But Black*Star didn't catch him fast enough, the Scyth fell right in front of him slicing a spiky part of his hair in half.<br>The Scythe clattered to the floor as Black *Star remained still  
>Black*Star screamed as blood erupted from the spike of his hair.<br>"Why the hell did you catch with you're head you moron?!" Soul yelled as Black*Star continued screaming in pain.  
>"Ugh! I don't know!" Black*Star yelled as he stopped the bleeding, he then reached down to pick up Soul. "And do it right this time!" Soul yelled.<br>"Argh! You're too freaking heavy! I can't pick you up! Argh!" Black*Star yelled at he tried to pick Soul's weapon form up. I sweat-dropped, _Yup, they're not takin' this seriously..._  
>"I'm not heavy, Maka swings me around without breaking a sweat!" Soul exclaimed as the blood continued to pour out of Black*Star's hair spike again. When I heard Maka's name my eye's widened. <em>He knew Maka?<em>  
>Black star then hit Soul with a yellow-y shock thing. Soul the popped out of his weapon form spitting blood.<br>"What the hell are you doing hitting me with your souls wave-length! That hurts you idiot!" Soul roared.  
>"Oh, my bad." Black*Star apologized as I sweat-dropped again.<p>

"Black*Star, it's over between us." Soul aid dramatically as he turned away from Black*Star his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
>"Soul...What exactly are you saying Soul?" Black*Star asked.<br>"If we try to stay together like this, I'll only end up hating you... It's for the best..." Soul said sadly.  
>"Hey can I shoot them now?" Kid asked with a bored expression, I gave him a look that said <em>'Please do...'<em>.  
>"Let's wait, things are just starting to get good." One of his weapon's said.<br>"Oh I understand. But even though it's over... Would it be okay if we stayed friends?" Black*Star asked sheepishly.  
>"You idiot!" Soul exclaimed, "Of course we're still going to be friends! Forever!" Soul frolicked over to Black*Star in slow-motion.<br>"Ohh~ Soul~" Black*Star frolicked over to Soul in slow-motion, they both had a weird 'Kawaii' sorta expression while frolicking.  
>"Black*Star~"<br>"Oh, Soul~"  
>"BLACK*STAR~!"<br>"OH, SOUL~!"  
>The two finally hugged as I rubbed my temple, <em>Seriously!? Was that really necessary!?<em>  
>Suddenly there was a gunshot and both Black*Star and Soul fell back.<br>"Oops, Sorry. My finger's slipped." Kid said without a hint of apology in his tone

"We can'y just quit in the middle of a fight!" Soul grumbled.  
>"Right!"Black*Star agreed, I sighed. "Right."<br>"We're not giving up till we beat him!" Black*Star declared, as I groaned. "I've had enough. See ya."  
>The guys stared at me, Soul and Black*Star had the mouths Agape as suddenly stared at me in awe.<br>Kid then turned back to the other two. "Let's see how well that works."  
>I rolled my eyes at them and then spotted three people at a distance, one of them was waving...at me? I could see she had blonde hair that were in pig-tails, she wore a yellow sweater vest with a white blouse under in and a red checkered skirt. <em>Was that her...? I hadn't seen her in almost five years! How can I be to sure?<br>Go see for yourself._  
>I then raced over to where the three figures were, I couldn't help but grin because it was Maka! I ran over to her and tackle-hugged her.<br>It had been so long since I'd last seen my dear cousin.  
>When Maka had introduced the other two that were there (who were, Professor Stein a teacher here in DWMA and Tsubaki, Black*Stars Weapon partner.) we watched the fight go on, Maka and Stein would comment on how Kid was literally playing with them and wasn't showing what a true reaper can do.<br>Kid shot at both Black*Star and Soul, Black*Star tied his grey scarf around kids ankle and pulled on it making kid fall back as Soul turned into his weapon form.  
>Soul was only a hair away from hitting kid.<br>Kid then rolled back making Black*Star's face hit Soul's Blade.  
>"Okay, now I really wanna kill that guy..." Black*Star groaned.<br>"Our partners are pretty useless huh?" Maka sighed as I nodded in agreement  
>"And now it's time, to see a power of a grim reaper." Kid smirked.<br>"Let's go soul residence!" Three voices yelled in unison.  
>"Huh!? It look's like their soul's are expanding!" Maka exclaimed, She can see souls?!<br>"Now their showing off their true strength." Stein said in a monotone voice as he leaned forewords against his chair as he watched.  
>Kid's pistols turned in to missiles.<br>"Execution mode, prepare to die!" Kid said darkly. Dark sparks flew off the missile as he sat on the ground.  
>Red light appeared as if they were ready to shoot.<br>"Death Cannon!" Kid yelled as he shot the missiles, I could see Soul starting to look uneasy about this as Black*Star confidently in place glaring at kid.  
>As it hit them black smoke appeared all around them, when the smoke disappeared there was a huge dent in the ground and the two idiots laid there. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki called out.<br>Suddenly Kid spat out blood and passed out.  
>"What the..." I began.<br>The two girls then turned back into their human forms crouching down on him with concerned looks.  
>"Ayayayay." The shorter girl sighed. She then started giggling at him. "Great, here we go again..." The older one sighed as Stein came over to them,<br>"What happened?" He asked.  
>"He just got cut." The taller one said. "What got cut?" Stein asked.<p>

"I think I might know sir." I say shyly. "During Soul's last attack on Kid, I think Kid got a little hair cut of from his bangs. After the explosion happened, and things died down, I think kid finally noticed that one side of his bangs was shorter than the other, the symmetry was off. So he spat out blood and feel over."  
>"He's the one who's actually bleeding now so I guess that means we won!" Soul said smirking with victory.<br>"Yeah right! It means we won and I Black*Star defeated the the reaper! I knew it! Who's going to be talking about this guy now?! Hahaha!" Black*Star said laughing madly.  
>"Do you really think you're alright Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked sweetly, It was hard to believe that <em>they <em>were partners.  
>"Hell yeah! Of course I'm alright! I beat death to day! I'm awesome!" Black*Star Shouted.<br>"Yeah, it was amazing." Tsubaki said.  
>Maka then went over to Soul and helped him up. <em>Awn that's cute<em>.

The shorted girl poked the passed out kid. And then some guy with black robe I think came over to us, he wore a skull mask that looked like the one on Kid's tie. He had Giant white hands and a high-pitched voice. "Wazzap? Wazzap? Waaaaaazzaaaaaaaap!?" He exclaimed cheerfully.  
>"Hi there Lord Death." Everyone but me chorused. Wait... That was Kid's dad? <em>The <em>Lord Death?  
>"So I heard my son had an eventful first day of school. Kid can be difficult sometimes, I hope no one's hurt too badly!" He exclaimed.<br>"I'll be taking Kid home now, I think he needs some rest for now. Bye!" He said waving his gigantic hand at us.  
>"Hey Maka!" Soul said waking Maka up from a daydream. "You comin'? Don't we have to get your cousin's stuff from her hotel room to our place?" Soul asked her.<br>She then smiled. "Coming!" As she caught up with me and Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>OKIE, HAI<br>THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC, IT'S A SOUL EATER FANFIC FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW.  
>SO YEAH, THE MAIN CHARACTER IS CALLED ALEXIS ALBARN MAKA'S COUSIN.<br>YEAH, YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE LATER, I DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS REALLY THAT IMPORTANT.  
>THIS TOOK ME 4 HOURS TO WRITE... AWESOME<br>HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAP, I'LL BE UPDATING ASAP!**

**COMMENT AND LIKE**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, I ONLY OWN ALEXIS :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis

* * *

><p>Chapter 2,<p>

"What takes you so long!?" Soul exclaimed stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
>"Sorry, I was trying something new with my hair." I admitted sheepishly tugging on my chocolate brown hair. Maka raps an arm around me and gives me a toothy grin.<br>"That's alright, I could help you after school if you'd like." She offers, I nod and smile back. Today would be my first every _real _day of school. Maka wore her the same thing that she wore yesterday, a white long-sleeved blouse and a yellow sweater on top with a red and black pleated skirt. I on the other hand had decided to wear my favorite Black long-sleeve with a knee length grey skirt and red and black stripped stockings.  
>After about ten minutes of walking, we reach the ginormous staircase I sweat dropped as Maka and Soul casually started walking up the stair case.<br>"H-How are you guy's s-so fast!" I exclaim huffing as I reach the top of the staircase. Maka and Soul looked like they'd barely even broken a damn sweat!  
>"You'll get used to it soon enough, don't worry." Maka says holding out a hand for me. I grab it getting up and walking inside the Academy with Soul and Maka.<br>"Hey Soul!" I hear a voice from a distance, I turn to see it was Black*Star and Tsubaki.  
>"Awesome fight we had yesterday! Didn't we Soul? We beat death remember!" Black*Star boasted <em>loudly <em>making several heads turn.  
>"We sure did." Soul says high-fiving Black*Star.<br>"Oh hey, it's the new girl. I'm Black*Star but of course you already knew that! Ha ha ha!" Black*Star gloated loudly, making my eye twitch. _I'd never really liked people like this…_  
>"Uh… I'm Alexis Albarn…" I say shyly as I hold out my hand. Black*Star grabs it and shakes it viciously, <em>Ow…<em>  
>"Here! Have my autograph! It's worth a lot more than you think. Ha ha ha!" He laughs handing me a laminated sheet of A4 paper that had his signature.<br>"Uh, Thanks I suppose…" I smile at him.  
>"Oh I see, my very presence seems to have shaken you, hasn't it? Or maybe you're surprised of how big of Star I am!" He yells.<br>"Wow… You sure are a big Star…" I say playing along. What's with this guy though? Seriously!? Who does he think he's fooling with the 'I'm a big star' Thing?!  
>"Hey Alex, don't you need to put your books away to your locker?" Maka interrupts, Maka thank god! You're a life saver.<br>"Alright then new girl, don't be surprised if we don't meet the Great Black*Star again though, I have a lot of work to do. C'mon Tsubaki." Black*Star says as Tsubaki gives me an apologizing smile before going after him.  
>"Okay…" I say awkwardly. Maka gives me a small smile. "That's Black*Star for you." She says, as we start walking to our lockers.<br>"You're locker should be somewhere across the hall from mine alright." Maka says looking for my locker. "Ah! There locker 213!" She calls, pointing towards it.  
>"Thanks Maka." I smile opening the empty locker and shoving some of my stuff in real quick and entering a combination while I was at it.<br>Maka and I walk over to our Class, which was the Crescent moon class. Classes here had weird names here.  
>"Good morning Professor Stein." Maka greets the professor who was leaning forwards in his chair.<br>"Miss. Alexis Albarn could you stay here in front of the class so you can introduce yourself?" Stein asks pushing up his glasses.  
>"Uh, Sure…" I mumble shyly, Maka gives my hand a squeeze before walking up to her seat. I watch as more people flood into the classroom and take their seats. I could already feel several people staring at me. I straightened my long sleeve real quick before Stein clears his throat and the chatter falls into Silence.<br>"Class, today we have some new students joining us," Stein begins. "Miss Albarn, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Stein asks me.  
>"S-Sure." I stutter, I around to see <em>everyone <em>had their eyes on me. _Okay, don't panic, be calm, caaaaaaaaalm~._  
>"H-Hi, I'm Alexis Albarn, I'm a blood scythe and I'm 14 years old." I say in one breath.<br>"Alright then, Miss Albarn, You can have a seat in the back row." Stein points to 2 empty seats at the back. I quickly take my seat there, letting out a deep breath. I turn back to the front of the class to see 3 other students there now.  
>"I'm Death the Kid, I'm the son of lord Death, and I am a meister and I'm 14 years old." Says… Kid? Wait, he's the Kid that I fought on my first day of school…<br>"Alright Kid, you take a seat to in the back row as well, you girls can sit in the third row." Stein says pointing to two empty seats for the girls.  
>Kid walks up to the back row and takes a seat next to me. I moment of panic rises for me. Kid doesn't look over at me throughout the whole lesson, which was just Dr. Stein dissecting some weird lizard thing while we took notes about it. The bell rings for lunch and I meet up with Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki outside the class.<br>"Hey, I'm gonna go get my lunch, I'll see you in bit." I say walking the opposite direction from the cafeteria towards my locker. I keep my head down avoiding anyone who passed me.  
>I suddenly crashed into someone. "Watch where you're going… "I grumbled getting up from the floor. I look to see who I'd crashed into. Oh great, it was Kid…<br>"Watch where _you're _going." He stated back. He suddenly paused, staring at me…  
>"Er… Sorry..?" I apologized, well more like asked. Suddenly I heard Kid gasp and grab me by the shoulders. <em>What…?<em>  
>"You're absolutely symmetrical!" Kid exclaimed. I was..? Kid's hands slid down to my hips and he started straightening my clothes to make them look more symmetrical. His hands were on my thighs, I was blushing madly as his hands continues to travel on my body, making sure everything was absolutely symmetrical.<br>"You're perfectly symmetrical." He said as he wrapped his hands around my waist, burying his face in my chest. I let out a surprised gasp as he did, my face the color of crimson.  
>I managed to pry him off me. "This is sexual harassment!" I exclaimed quickly running away as fast as possible. I went to my locker, grabbed my lunch and raced back to the cafeteria.<br>"Hey Alex, why is your face so red?" Maka asked me, making Black*Star, Soul and Tsubaki turn to me as well.  
>"No reason…" I mumbled taking my seat next to Soul.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell for class rang as I stood outside Crescent moon class, I bit my lip, how could I even look at Kid after what had happened. I could feel a red tint my cheeks as I thought about it.<br>I took a deep breath as I walked in the class, and there he was, sitting in the back row, Dammit, he made it here first.  
><em>Okaaaaay… Act normal, just walk up there and sit down, you'll be just fi-<em>  
>I trip over my laces while walking up the stairs, <em>ow… okay now that hurt a lot. Idiot watch were the hell you're going!<em>  
>"Alexis are you alright?" I hear a voice ask, I look up to see it was Kid…. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."<br>_So much for acting normal…_

* * *

><p><strong>((This happens like a week later just so you know. Just making things clear and shit.))<strong>  
>I run as fast as I could to the direction of the Nurses office, Soul had been injured during Maka and Soul's last mission they had went on over the weekend. I saw Maka siting on the floor next to the nurses office.<br>"Maka, Maka! Is it true is Soul injured!?" I ask panting, she doesn't say anything, she holds her head low. The door opens and Professor Stein steps out.  
>"Ah Maka, Alexis, have you two been waiting here this whole time? Why don't you go take a nap or eat or something?" Stein asks monotonously.<br>"I need to know how Soul is!" Maka exclaims.  
>"Ah, "Stein smiles and holds to fingers. "The operation was a complete success. Once he rests up a little bit he'll be as good as new."<br>Maka sighs in relief. "He's okay, Thank you so much professor Stein! Um… Would be alright if we went to check on him?"  
>"Sure, that'll be fine." Stein replies.<br>"Thank you Professor." Maka and I say in unison as we race into the room.  
>We find Soul laying, asleep on one of the beds. Maka walks over to him with a sad look on her face.<br>Soul didn't look too bad I guess, but I just had a feeling that something wasn't right here….

* * *

><p>I hear loud laughing from nearby, and see Black*Star laughing at something he was reading. I was trying to find some books that would help me with my homework and to help to keep my mind off the disturbing thought I'd had back in the infirmary, but I don't think I could find crap here because of all the books scattered everywhere. I sigh as I start putting some books away.<br>Pick up a stack of books that belonged in the non-Fiction department, but the moment I turn around Kid is standing right in front of me, startling me, I lose my balance and fall back into a stack of books. _Did I always look like an idiot when Kid was around?_  
>"Hey keep it down, you're in a Library!" Kid hisses at Black*Star who was saying something about comic books in the Library.<br>"Alexis are you alright?" Kid asks with concern, I nod. "Y-Yeah I'm fine…"  
>"What are you doing here Kid, oh and Alex sorry didn't see you there. Are you two being punished too?" Black*Star asks.<br>"No."  
>"No, I'm here to check out a book, I'm conducting some research with the symmetry of famous weapons. I'd actually like to take that book that's under your butt if you don't mind moving for a second." Kid answered in a matter-of-factly way.<br>"Oh, right here?" Black*Star questions as he takes the book and hands it to Kid.  
>"What does the cover say?" I wonder out-loud as I <em>finally<em> get up from the absurd pile of books I'd fallen on.  
>"E-ek-sk-ali-burr?" Black*Star reads out loud.<br>"Almost, Excalibur." Kid answers.  
>"Yeah, what's that?" I ask.<br>"From what I've heard, it's a legendary weapon, also known as The Holy Sword. They say he who draws The Holy Sword from the ground will be deemed a hero and shall receive everlasting glory and fame, I've heard that someone who opt aimed Excalibur in the past went underneath to become a mighty king." Kid says, his cheeks suddenly turn a slight red and his eyes light up. " I bet a sword as powerful as this one, has absolutely flawless symmetry. Oh symmetry.."  
>"Y'Know King, that sounds absolutely perfect for me!" Black*Star exclaims.<br>"Oh, Excalibur huh?" A monotonous voice says from behind me, making me jolt slightly.  
>"Oh hey Professor, are you here for punishment too?" Black*Star questions as I roll my eyes at him.<br>"Punishment? What are you talking about Black*Star?"  
>"Do you know anything about the legend of Excalibur?" Kid cut in.<br>"The Holy Sword Excalibur, it was too much for even me." Stein replies turning away.  
>"Really! You tried to pull the sword?!" Black*Star asks with wide eyes.<br>"Even you couldn't draw the sword Professor?" Kid asked. "The Holy Sword Excalibur."  
>"Now I'm really interested!" Black*Star yelled. I on the other hand sighed shaking my head at the two boys as I picked up a pile of books and started putting them back to their original places. As I went back to get another stack of books I noticed the boys leaving.<br>"Hey Black*Star! Don't you have to clean this place up?" I call out to them.  
>"Nah, Big Star's like me don't need to clean, besides it looks like you were doing my work for me." Black*Star smirks, I shoot him a glare.<br>"Black*Star get back here or I'm telling!" I yell, Kid and Black*Star exchange glances, they both then link their arms with mine and start dragging me out of the Library.  
>"Hey! Wait! You can't do this! Let me go!" I yell, Kid places his hand on my mouth.<br>"You see Alex, we can't have people spoiling _my _plans so we're taking you with us." Black*Star says arrogantly.

* * *

><p>"This is it." Kid says as we stare at the cliff with a waterfall. <em>Yep, they had literally dragged me all the way here.<em>  
>"Yahoo! Excalibur's up there waiting for me." Black*Star gloats.<br>"Yes, according to this we're going to have to climb up there and find the cave the Sword is in." Kid reads out from the book. Oh hell no, I'm not gonna be climbing anywhere with a skirt and two boys.  
>Kid holds out his hand and a flare of purple and jet-black turn into a black skateboard. Kid steps on it and holds his hand out for me. I blink.<br>"You're wearing a skirt so you obviously can't climb now can you?" Kid asks, I sigh in defeat and take his hand and get on the Skateboard. The skateboard pushes off the ground making me almost lose my balance if Kid hadn't caught me.  
>I hear Black*Star yell something but wasn't able to hear it with the rushing past my ears. I held onto Kid for dear life.<br>"Alexis? Are you alright? You seem rather startled by something." Kid asks with concern.  
>"I-I'm afraid of h-heights." I mumble, I feel Kid's hands firmly grip my waist. "It's okay, I promise I won't let you fall, just don't look down." Kid whispers in my ear, I could feel my face get hot, <em>Was he really that close to me?<em>  
>The skateboard lowered to the ground and I quickly hop off, I look down to see I was ankle deep in water. <em>Hey where'd Kid go..?<em>  
>I shrug to myself, he's probably gone ahead or something. I pull off my converse and plain grey stockings, only moments later, Black*Star jumps in the cave splashing water everywhere.<br>"Huh? Kid's not here where'd he go?" Black*Star asks me, I shrug. "In there maybe?"  
>"Black*Star, Alexis." I hear Kid's voice from behind, Black*Star and I turn to see Kid hanging from the entrance of the cave. "I can't come down there's water down there, my pants are going to get wet." I roll my eyes at him.<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"You carry me." Kid orders.<br>"Yeah right, you can stay there." Black*Star rolls his eyes as he starts walking in the Cave.  
>"Such a terrible obstacle, and so early, in the quest." Kid mumbles as I make Black*Star finally give in and carry Kid.<br>"Our chosen path, is truly a cruel one." Kid grumbles. "Yeah, you've really got it rough here don't you?" I say sarcastically as I walk ahead of the boys, Kid starts talking about this quest being impossible to do it alone or whatever as I skip further ahead. I tug my skirt higher so that it the helm wouldn't get wet.  
>Suddenly a fairy approaches me, making me stop the boys stop behind me. "It looks like a fairy… What's something like that doing here?" I ask.<br>"We're hunting after a legendary sword, finding a fairy or two shouldn't be surprising." Kid answers. "Is Excalibur up ahead? Are we in the right place?"  
>The fairies face suddenly had a disgusted look on her face, as she flew away from us.<br>"She's not a very polite fairy now is she?" Black*Star grumbles.

* * *

><p>We walk to the end of the path and find the 'The Holy Sword'. Kid and Black*Star approach it as I stay at the edge and start putting on my stockings and shoes.<br>"Awesome." I hear Black*Star breathe. Then Kid started talking about The sword and the legend or whatever as I drowned the two of them out. Then Black*Star suddenly pulls out the Sword, astonishing both me and Kid, because there's no way Black*Star _actually _is a hero.  
>"How about a do-over." Kid suggests.<br>"Huh? Are you saying that, that didn't count or something? But fine, I bet it's going to be the same every time." Black*Star says putting the sword back.  
>"No, this time I'm gonna do it."<br>"Yeah right, you wish! The Sword chose me to be it's hero kid, I'm a big fat hero!" Black*Star boasts, Kid reaches for the sword, his fingers only inches away from touching the golden handle. He then kneels down and wipes the handle with a tissue.  
>"Best to be safe, who knows who else has touched it over the years." Kid says, as both me and Black*Star roll our eyes.<br>"Hurry up and do it." Black*Star grumbles. Kid pulls out the sword with ease just like Black*Star.  
>"It came out..." I say shocked.<br>"Huh!? How come you were able to get it out too? It must've been because I loosened it." Black*Star hisses.  
>"<strong>Welcome to my cave young ones,<strong>" A deep voice says out of nowhere.  
>"It's talking~" Black*Star says with astonishment as the sword glows gold. Well, no duh. It's a Holy Sword.<br>"**Please forgive the belated salutations, I am the Holy Sword Excalibur!**" The sword exclaims with a flash of blinding white light.  
>"How..."<br>"…Incredibly…"  
>"…Lame…"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis

* * *

><p>Chapter 3,<p>

_"…How…"_  
><em>"…Incredibly…"<em>  
><em>"…Lame..."<em>  
>The three of us say one after the other as we stare at that…. Thing? Person? I don't actually even what it is, but it looked rather… well <em>disturbing.<em> First of all, it wasn't wearing pant, just a white dress shirt and a rather tall top hat that were both white; he also carried around a quite old fashioned cane, and well it looked kinda like a mutated sorta elf with a very long nose but no mouth…  
>"<em>You're <em>the holy sword?" Black*Star asks in disgust.  
>"… In the top hat? Seriously?" Black*Star groans as Kid and I snigger at his reaction.<br>"You're one to talk in that funny outfit, who are you exactly?" The thing asks pointing its cane at Black*Star.  
>"Who am <em>I<em>?! I am Black*Star the great-"  
>"My Legend dates back the 12th century, thank you very much," It says. <em>Who asked anyway?<em> "From the looks of you, you seem to be meisters, where are you children from?" It juts its cane towards me making me frown slightly, _I don't like to be pointed at…._  
>"Who do you think you are pointing that thing at me, Put it down!" I growl under my breath smacking it out of my face.<br>"We're from Death Weapon Mei-"  
>"I know that." It states, <em>why'd you ask in the freaking first place! <em>"Here I need to show you something."  
>"Why'd you ask if you already knew the answer, what's with this guy! And why the hell isn't he wearing any pants!" Black*Star exclaims, Kid seemed to be the only one who was <em>actually<em> calm for once. Either way, the thing walked a few meters away from us and then turned back.  
>"What's he showing us… I wonder…" Kid murmured under his breath making me jolt up slightly, I hadn't notice that Kid had been <em>right<em> behind the whole time, my cheeks get a little hot as I turn away from him.  
>"Young ones! Do you want to hear the legend of me?" It gloated jutting its cane towards us almost smacking Black*Star.<br>"Put that thing away!" Black*Star scoffed.  
>"Do you want to hear a heroic tale?"<br>"Get that thing out of my face." Black*Star snarled through gritted teeth.  
>"Where have you travelled here from?"<br>"We already told yo-"  
>"What is your favorite number between 1 and 12?"<br>"What? Between 1 and 12?" Black*Star asks wacking the cane away. "One obviously 'cause I refuse to back down before I'm number one!"  
>"And mine is eight because of its perfect symmetry." Kid answers automatically, <em>who would've guessed it was eight…<em>  
>"Uh... Mines four cause… It's cool?" I say not really having an explanation like Kid and Black*Star.<br>"**FOOLS!** What right do you have to choose a number! My Legend dates back to the 12th century you know." It exclaims aiming its freaking cane at us once again, _okay this guy is getting on my last nerve…_  
>"<em>You<em> asked us to pick a number so we did!" I snap, the thing aims its cane at me once again making me lose my balance and fall on my ass. _ . .You._  
>"Do you want to hear my legend or not?" It asks.<br>"As a matter of fact, no I don't. I never wanted to come here in the first place dammit. AND WOULD YOU QUIT WITH THE CANE ALREADY! I WILL SNAP IT IN HALF THE NEXT TIME YOU POINT IT AT ME! You know what! I'll just wait outside, see ya!" I shout as I stomp away, leaving the boys and the thing staring at me.  
>"'Holy Sword' my ass I'm outta here."<p>

* * *

><p>I huff to myself as I sit at the edge of the cliff waiting for the two numb-skulls to get the hell out here. <em>How the can anyone even stand that thing! I swear if Black*Star or Kid come walking out with that thing I will murder them on the spot!<em>  
>I slowly let myself calm down before I really <em>did<em> kill someone.  
><em>Speaking of partners, I still don't have one… <em>I frown slightly at the thought of it, I'd already been here for almost two weeks, Maka had told me that I better find a partner soon or the school'd find one for me…  
>I didn't often tend to get close to a lot of people and all the meisters that I really knew (which were only Maka, Black*Star and Kid really) already had weapon partners. Well I also had an option of if I wanted to be a WeaponMeister, but to be honest, it doesn't really sound all too appealing. But at the same time, I don't really know what I want. Well I do want a partner but I don't wanna get stuck someone I don't even know. _Sigh, I kinda wished Maka didn't have a weapon…_ I know it sounds selfish but I'm just being honest, but even if Maka and I were partners I don't think we'd ever really be such a good pair… Like Soul and she are now…  
>Only moments afterwards I hear footsteps behind me and <em>dared<em> myself to look if they'd actually been so _bovine_ to actually take that wrenched 'Holy fucking Sword' with them.  
>And thank god, they hadn't. I almost broke out into a little happy dance but luckily I didn't because then my IQ and my dignity would both probably drop by 30%.<br>"So, what happened to the 'Holy Sword' then?" I asked, both of them make a very disgusted look as I mention the sword.  
>"We put it back where it belongs." Black*Star says, well more like <em>gagged.<em>  
>"In the cave." Kid proclaims in revolt as he summons his flying black skate board.<br>"Let's get away from this place, it disgusts me." Kid utters and I nod in agreement, he holds out his hand for me and I hesitantly hold on to him.  
>"Oh thanks just leave the big star behind then!" Black*Star bursts out.<br>"There's only room for two." Kid states with a straight face.  
>Black*Star narrows his eyes at Kid then smirks evilly. "Oh I see, does the son of Lord Death have a little crush on Maka's cousin huh?" Black*Star taunts.<br>I couldn't help but blush, at the corner of my eye I see Kid's cheeks tint a slight pink as he rolls his eyes at Black*Star.  
>"Black*Star don't be ridiculous and don't jump to conclusions so quickly either." Kid sighs.<br>"Oh? You scared a big star like _me_ will steal your girl away hu-"  
>Before Black*Star could say another word Kid and I were already high in the air, the quick movement of the board almost made me lose my balance if Kid hadn't grabbed hold of me.<br>"Careful now, we don't you falling off now do we?" He asks in a slight sigh, my cheeks flush as I shake my head quickly trembling slightly.  
>I could feel kinds grip on my waist tighten slightly making me wince accidentally.<br>"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you it's just that you'd probab-"  
>"It's f-fine." I interrupt him burring my face in his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Death <strong>The **Kid**  
><strong><em>((I KNOW I'M REALLY EXCITED TO FINALLY WRITE A KID CHAP, WELL POV. ANYWAY HOPE IT DOESN'T SUCK! *fingers crossed*))<em>**  
><em>'Oh I see, does the son of Lord Death have a little crush on Maka's cousin huh?'<em>  
>Those words rung in my ears as the two of us flew over the tangerine sky of Death City where the sun was just setting. Alexis clung on to me for dear life with her face buried in my shoulder, I guess she really was afraid of height.<br>_Alexis._  
>I don't know it was about her, but there was something that made me rather… well… How could I put this in words... well I suppose I could say.., <em>attracted <em>to her.  
>My face flushes as faint shade of red as I bite my bottom lip slightly. <em>Was I really attracted to her?<em> I shake my head slightly, _No I'm jumping to conclusions, besides I'm a grim reaper, I'm not supposed to love…_  
><em>Jumping to conclusions! You're jumping to conclusions again!<em>  
>I mentally groan at myself, I am <em>not <em>in love, no this most definitely is not love.  
>"Kid you okay? You feel very hot."<br>Alexis lifts her head up from my shoulder, I make sure to keep looking straight ahead and not at her.  
>"Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit hot that's all. Where exactly did you say lived again?" I ask desperately trying to change the subject.<br>"Oh yeah, uh it's o-only around two blocks a-away from here to y-y-your left." She stutters as she looks down, trembling slightly. As soon as she turns away she buries her face back into my shoulder while wrapping her arms around my torso.  
><em>Don't blush<em>,_ Don't blush_ ,_ Don't blush_ ,_ Don't blush_ , _Don't blush dammit!_  
>Sadly even when I tried my cheeks still glowed a slight red.<br>"Kid, are you sure you okay? You feel very hot, you might have a fever." She says resting the back of her palm against my forehead.  
>"O-Oh, its probably nothing… I j-just have a slight headache so no worries." I reassure her softly.<br>"I-I might have some p-pain killers if y-you'd like some…" She says faintly her cheeks glowing a soft pink. Now, that I thought about it that Disgraceful piece of metal _had_ given me a slight headache…  
>"That'd be great thanks." I say, "Is this the street?"<br>"O-oh! Yeah, just over there by the corner." She points out and I nod.  
>I slowly lower my skate board and hop of first.<br>"Jump, I'll catch you." I tell her, she bites her lip clutching on to the sleeve of my black suit.  
>"Okay, on the count of three I'll catch you okay? One, two, thr-" Before I could finish she'd already jumped off the skate board, I just about managed to catch her making me lose my balance and fall back.<br>"Ugh…" I groan as I open my eyes to find Alexis' face _very_ close to mine, too close in fact. Her wavy hair framed her face in a very naturally beautiful way, her breath was hot and it smelled of spearmint, freckles dotted her face in a rather sightly way and her eyes were currently squeezed shut. But only after a moment or two her stormy grey eyes fluttered open making my breath hitch.  
>"A-Ah! S-Sorry! I didn't m-mean to-"<br>"I-Its fine, are you alright though?" I ask her slowly as sit up making our foreheads collide by accident.  
>"Owie!" Alexis hissed rubbing her forehead scowling at me.<br>"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I exclaim rubbing my forehead.  
>Suddenly I heard a click to the left to find Soul standing by the door which was their house.<br>"What the hell is going on out here?" He yawned tiredly scratching the back of his head.  
>"Soul! You're back!" Alexis says with glee in her voice as she scrambles to get off me.<br>"Yeah, the doctor said I'd be fine, after all, cool guys are always fine." He says with a weak grin and Alexis giggles as she cheeks flush a soft red. I couldn't help but frown slightly. _Why can't I make her do something like that…?_  
>"Hey Kid, whatcha doin' here?" Soul asks.<br>"I was dropping off Alexis." I reply dusting myself off as I get up. "I better get going, it's getting dark."  
>"Hey wait, don't you need the painkillers?" Alexis asks.<br>"No it's fine I have some at home," I say smoothly. "I'll see you two later." I wave as I jet off with my skateboard, sighing to myself. _This can't be love…_

* * *

><p>The next day I'm walking down the halls of DWMA as I come across to find Black*Star.<br>The both of reach out to shake each other's hands. "We both've got some fine partners already huh?" Black*Star says.  
>The girls blink at us in confusion as we are soon joined by Soul moments afterwards. "It looks like the gang in all here then."<br>"Hey Soul." We all reply in unison.  
>"So are you all fixed up now? The real party can't get started without you here." Black*Star grins fist bumping Soul.<br>"Yeah I'm a lot better." Soul replies. At the corner of my eye I see some girls giggling and pointing towards us…  
>"You hear that Black*Star, I'm starting to get the strange feel that people have been laughing at us." I tell Black*Star.<br>"Huh?" Black*Star asks bluntly.  
>"Those two?" "Yeah they're the ones." A group of girls giggle.<br>"Hey Black*Star, Kid c'mere a second." I hear Maka say poking her head out of our class room.  
>I frown in confusion as the two of us enter the class to see… a monstrosity of pink…<br>"Ugh…"  
>"Is he serious?" Black*Star and I say unison as we stared at the sign that said <strong>"I'LL ALWAYS BE WAITING FOR YOU."<strong> Both of our faces twisted with disgust as we stared at it.  
>" .God!" I hear a howl of laughter and see Alexis laughing her head off at the two of us.<br>_Just great, why isn't she there though…?_


End file.
